theshatteredempireseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rachel Fisk
The ward of Amara and Aldwyn Fisk, Rachel has been taken in at a young age and raised by them. Although a commoner, she (unofficially) adopted their family name - a gift, if you could call it such from them, indicating she is considered "one of the family." Academically curious and scholarly, she is a (small-time) mathematical scholar and a graduate from the University of Wayrest. Appearance Tall and with a lean build, she stands just below 5’9" looking more the warrior than scholar. She has long black hair, which falls in large curls - often tied back into a bun. She has a kindly, gentle-looking face and just as well, many perceive her to act in the same manner. Often smiling, she appears trustworthy and affable. She carries with her a pair of silver-framed spectacles. Spruce and well-dressed, she makes herself presentable as possible with not a hair out of place. Rachel likens to jewellery, wearing a silver ring and pendant. Personality Ambitious and assertive, she is a woman of action. Seen by her critics to be an opportunist. Competitive and choleric with a confidence bordering on cockiness. Despite this, she is wholly loyal and submissive to those she serves; her actions are dictated by their needs, and in these, there is a noticeable desire to complete her task to the letter. Easily bored without any form of ‘mental’ stimulation – and sometimes, abandoning projects entirely if she’s grown bored with them. Although amiable and friendly, more perspective individuals will notice a surliness to her – something they conclude that she is merely a polite person who hides their irritation with a smile. Rachel, despite her temper, knows how to facilitate and direct it. Easily annoyed. However, there have been few individuals that witnessed her in a blind – if violent, almost sadistic - rage, only to be quickly calmed by her master, Amara Fisk. Inquisitive, scientific and curious she is always seeking to understand the world around her. It is these moments when she is conducting research, that there appears to be something alive, a deep passion. She is also known to lean towards music. History Rachel divulges little over her past than that she was taken into the Fisk Household in 4E 6, her parents the victim of a bandit attack in the lands surrounding Tunwick. And, perhaps it was out of compassion that the kindly Amara took her in, though there would always exist tension between her and the eldest son, Sholto Fisk. Although gentlemanly, there was always a haughtiness about him. The two remained polite, but never truly friendly. In 4E 18, Rachel attended the University of Bhoraine and studied Mathematics. However with the turn of the Moonguard Revolt in 4E 18, Rachel was called back for her safety. She later completed her degree at the University of Wayrest at 21. Upon her return, the Fisks immediately prepared her for office. She took on the role as Amara’s private secretary and financier, as well as the unofficial financial adviser to Sholto Fisk, entering the merchant world outside of the City. As her secretary, she was publically referred as "Miss Rachel," or "Miss Fisk." However, her published articles are under her (birth) family-name, having only ever unoffically taken the noble family's surname. During this time, she would open an underground bank, opening several bank accounts across each of the banking houses throughout Menevia. While this aspect of her work was well hidden away, she soon developed a reputation for her determination in spite of her stumbles, but also for her ruthlessness; she was merciless to backstabbing partners, and particular opponents. With the pulling of a few strings, and the shifting of money she placed her opponents under financial trouble, only to later ‘suck’ them of their finances and make them come work for her. This soon earned her the (derogatory) nickname, ‘the Vampire of East Menevia,’ in the mercantile world. However, Rachel is doing whatever she can to increase power in Tunwick – and add to her reputation. Further to this, some of her actions have lent her criticism – even from the Lord-Protector himself – but being one with long-term goals, these later proved to benefit Tunwick and its surrounding lands. Over the years, she became an underwriter for Leventhrop Bank. In 4E 28, Rachel abandoned her underground bank and let it collapse, but not before withdrawing a sum. In the meantime, Rachel has assumed her activities, maintaining and improving Tunwick’s finances. Talents Trained in Illusion with a particular interest for light and darkness, sight and sound; how it’s produced, and how it’s taken away. However, her real talent does not lie here. An academically curious woman with a strong penchant for mathematics. Arithmetic, quadratics, geometry and algebra all pique her interest. Absorbing up anything and everything in the discipline of mathematics, she does not just approach it with a pure, cold logic. Rather, she also delves into the philosophy behind it to discover – and uncover – what lies around her. This naturally led her into taking an interest in astronomy. As a (small time) mathematical scholar, she has written some papers for University of Wayrest Press on geometric optics, analytical and algebraic geometry - her field of research. Category:Characters Category:Commoner Category:Menevia Category:Breton